One Final Dream
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: The lair won't hold up much longer... Shego is still inside... Time is running out... ONESHOT... COMPLETE... Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible© or any of its characters, character attitudes, names, devices, or any other relations to the show from this story. All are copyright of Disney©. I do own this story, however. So don't steal and don't sue. 

Author's Note: I was laying down to bed last night when a story idea popped into my head. This is that idea on paper. Read, review, ENJOY!

One Final Dream

By Lil' Slugger24

Shego sat up with her eyes half closed. Blood poured from a wound on the back of her head. She took her black glove and placed it over the gash so as to stop the bleeding. It helped but only a little.

She had to stay awake. It was not good to sleep when having obtained a head injury, but Shego wanted so badly to slip from consciousness. 'That damn Kim Possible…' she thought as her eyes fluttered. She shook her head lightly, trying to assist herself in anyway available not to fall asleep.

She looked around at the fire that surrounded her. As usual, Drakken had attempted to take over the world and Kim Possible had come to save the day. Her dopey sidekick, Ron Stoppable, assisted her by blowing up the lair. This time, however, Shego hadn't been able to escape. Drakken had left without her and the explosion did more than moderate damage to her being.

Walls cracked under the growing pressure of heat. Smoke filled her lungs and caused her to lapse into a coughing fit. Her eyes watered and it looked like there was no way out of her impending doom. The once brilliant computers were now sparking and sending electric currents in every direction. Shego tried to stand but it appeared as though her leg had been broken.

'Now would be a good time for you to save me…' Shego thought. She was, of course, referring to Kim. There had been many times in the past when Kim Possible would rush in and save her even though they were far from being friends with one another.

Shego sat back against the wall and began to think to herself. 'I'm dead… This is it… I am stuck here and can't get out… Heh, never thought I'd have a chance to feel sorry for myself…'

Shego coughed once more and closed her eyes. The room around her suffered from damage when a chunk of the ceiling fell through and crashed to the floor. Shego heard the impact but never stirred. She felt the warm of the fire as it grew but never looked at how close it was. The computer's buzzing had slowed as the wiring began to stop functioning.

'If I'm dead anyway…' Shego thought. 'I'm going to enjoy myself…' The cracking of walls grew louder and began to make Shego's ears bleed. She also ignored this, viewing only the inside of her eyelids and imagining something else.

The only thought that entered her mind was that of her many rescues by the teen crime-fighter. She tried to block these images with something, anything else, but the thoughts burned images into her brain and eventually she just gave up trying to think if being somewhere besides the lair which was soon to be her tomb.

The fire remained stationary for a long time, only flickering in its position near Shego. It was as if there was a force field protecting her. The woman sat with images of Kim Possible in her mind. She loathed herself for this seemingly unstoppable action.

'I can't feel my legs…' The thought startled Shego. She only allowed her eyes to open half-way. Everything seemed to be in order, besides the fact that time was standing still. The flames had stopped moving entirely. The only thing with any life was Shego. She looked down to her numb legs and saw that they were just fine. She even stood and jumped on them. Not a bone was out of place and no pain was felt.

In fact, nothing was felt. It was as though her nerve endings had been paralyzed. She examined her arms, fingers, even her toes and still came up with no conclusion.

Turning to where she had been lying, she was greeted by a still version of herself. Her eyes were closed and blood trickled from them as well as from several other places. Her leg was indeed broken as the bone jutted out just above the skin. The conscious Shego didn't know if she or the lying duplicate of herself was the real villainess.

'Weird.' she thought. One would expect themselves to go mad upon seeing another skin just as their own. However, Shego believed too much in logic to dabble in the possibility that one could be two.

She walked through to the opposite side of the room where the door once was. Now it was just a pile of rubble. Shego moved the rocks out of the way and stepped into the world. The trees around her were frozen in their positions as if there had been wind blowing at the stopping of time.

Shego looked back to the lair and saw, standing outside of the door, ready to go in, Kim Possible. Her eyes had a look of determination. Ron stood just behind her with his hand reaching for her as if to say 'Don't do it!' Apparently, Kim wasn't listening.

Shego walked over to the teens and tapped both of them on the shoulder. Neither of the moved or even glanced to her. They remained frozen in their positions.

'What is going on?' Shego wondered. 'This is too strange… Maybe I'm dead… But that doesn't make sense. I can't be dead yet… The lair hasn't even collapsed yet…' Shego pondered the strange occurrence.

She yelled into Kim's ear, "Get in there and save me!" Kim remained motionless. 'This is hopeless…' thought the female criminal.

Looking back to the beautiful trees, Shego saw a figure not far from her location. She walked slowly towards it at first but then broke out in a run when she recognized who it was. The blue man stood by his hovercraft and was in a position that he would interpreted as yelling something to someone closer to the lair.

"Dr. D!" Shego said hysterically. "You have to get up there and help me! I'm stuck and… no one can hear me…" Her voice progressively got quieter. The yelling had no effect as the man remained frozen. He was in his shouting position with his hands cupped over his mouth but not a syllable was heard. "Damn it! Why won't anyone help me!" she shouted.

The woman collapsed on the ground next to the doctor and let her thoughts gather. She sighed and looked up the sky where she somehow found comfort in the bright blue that stretched for miles above her.

'I'm so tired… I think I'll just take a nap… Only a short one… By the looks of it, I really do have all of the time in the world…' Shego thought as her eyes became to heavy to hold open. She slipped away into her dreams…

"Kim! Don't go! The place is going to collapse any second!" Ron shouted over the crackling of fire and wreckage to his friend.

"It's the right thing to do!" Kim countered. Ron placed his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "Leave me alone! I'll be right back!"

Ron jumped back and Kim rushed into the building. "Shego is still in there! Get her, save her!" Dr. Drakken yelled from his position a couple hundred feet away.

Ron watched the doorway impatiently. He was waiting for his friend to emerge from the flames unharmed, a feat that he did not believe could be done, even by the great Kim Possible.

Kim covered her mouth and rushed through the smoke filled room. She looked desperately for the other female in the building. Her eyes burned as heat and dust infested them. Still, she kept up her search. At last, she noticed a figure propped against the wall on her right side.

"Shego!" Kim shouted. She regretted this because her lungs instantly filled with smoke and her vision became increasingly blurred as her body was deprived of its oxygen. But Kim wasn't about to give up that easily. She ran over to the unmoving stature and lifted her up onto her shoulder.

Seconds later, Kim was seen emerging from the burning lair with Shego draped across her shoulders. She never stopped running until she was as far away from the building as Drakken. Ron followed her and the lair cracked for a final time and then collapsed, rubble and debris firing in every direction.

"Shego!" Drakken called as Kim placed her into his car. He quickly examined her with his eyes before moving any closer. His face fell and he looked sadly at the ground. He closed his eyes and whispered, "She's dead…"

Kim looked to the dirt at her feet and Ron stared in awe. The three were silent for a while until Kim eventually gave a final glance to the once proud villainess. She found it hard to see the limp body of the once strong woman. It was too hard to look at Shego for too long and Kim had to advert her eyes.

"At least we're okay." the bravely stupid Ron stated. Both Kim and Drakken shot him an evil glare.

"Shego just died, Ron!" Kim shouted. "Can't you once in your life-."

Drakken cut her off. "Leave the subject alone!" He formed a fist with his hand and his muscle bulged from the contraction. "Kim Possible, you and I have always been enemies… This was the final straw… You had best leave or I won't let you go alive!"

Kim was taken aback. She stared wide-eyed and questioningly at the doctor and his words. She cautiously flicked her glance from his strong right arm and the dead girl in front of them.

"Leave now, damn it!" Drakken shouted, turning on the heroine. He was shaking with rage. "Shego was my world and now she's dead because you had to meddle in my business!" He closed his eyes tightly, emphasizing his anger. "A high-school student has no right to enforce the law! Damn you, Kim Possible… DAMN YOU!"

Kim trembled slightly as Drakken italicized his final two words by striking the hover car with his powerful arm. Even more surprising was the impression of his hand that was left behind.

Ron grabbed the red-head and tried to pull her away but she wouldn't move. He strained but received no response. Kim continued to gaze at the mad scientist.

"Ron…" Kim said, her words losing their grip, "I… I really did kill her… I'm the one responsible…"

The blonde boy opened his mouth slightly in trepidation. He couldn't accept the fact but it did contain a small portion of the truth. "No, KP…" he tried to comfort, but disbelief maneuvered its way into his voice.

Kim sank to her knees, Ron's hand's never let go of their hold on her arm. Kim closed her eyes and began to sob quietly. The entire atmosphere became depressing and Ron had to release Kim's upper limb to wipe his own eyes.

The moment ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Drakken still wasn't done with his fury. He pulled Kim up from her site and slammed her onto the side of his aircraft.

Kim shrieked in pain and Ron was disturbed from his daze. He stared as Drakken pulled a fist back, preparing to hit Kim in the mouth.

The something strange happened, but this time, Ron experienced the slowing of the Earth and surrounding Universe. Again time had stopped and Ron looked at his hands as they moved in an unhurried motion. He looked up to his friend and watched as a green girl gently picked Kim out of Drakken's arms and moved her away.

Shego gently lay Kim beside her unmoving self. She then stopped and turned to the boy. He had a stare that was of both comfort and confusion. She smiled and winked at the boy before disappearing and returning time to its regular speed.

Drakken punched straight through the air and gasped in a shocked manner before plunging face first into his car.

Kim lay on the ground next to the lifeless Shego, still wincing while waiting for the inevitable blow. She was surprised to hear a loud crash but feel no pain. More surprising was that a yowl of pain erupted that did not belong to her. She bravely opened one eye and turned to see that Drakken had been knocked out cold. He had apparently run into the car hard enough to shift his brain.

She looked around frantically to see Ron staring at a spot that contained nothing. What was even stranger was that he waved to the invisible person before glancing down to Kim and then to Drakken.

"KP?" Ron asked.

Kim didn't smile but she acknowledged his care. "I think I'm okay…" Kim responded and then looked to the earth. "I just can't believe she's really gone…"

Ron smirked slightly as he saw a green blur move in front of his view of Kim. He sat down and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, I bet Shego wouldn't think it was your fault…"

Kim looked to him and smiled through her tears. "What makes you say that?"

Ron grinned again as he saw the green blur for a final time. "A spirit's intuition…"

Kim laughed slightly but didn't stop crying. She, instead, leaned into the man beside her and wrapped her arms around him. He mimicked the motion and let her cry into his shirt.

Shego smiled contently as she watched the two teens comfort each other. She looked away when she felt disgusted with her heroic act.

"Consider us even, Princess…" Shego forced out as she looked back on all the times she had been saved by the teen heroine. "Drakken, you better get on with your life because I still don't care much for you…" She then turned and looked to the blonde boy. "And you, Stoppable…" she paused shortly and then sighed, "Make one more wise crack about me or my body, and I swear to God I'll haunt you for the rest of your life…"

She turned from the trio and sped away. Time was still, an eternity does take forever to pass. Even though her last words to the three familiar people from her past life were harsh, she found that she missed them. It angered her to her ectoplasmic bone, but she still found it necessary to grieve for a short time. After all, who would dare judge her now for her feelings?

THE END

Additional Author's Note: I am a Christian and the view of death expressed in this story is purely fictional to me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
